Mobile devices may contain downloadable content such as applications. A mobile application may be one or more software components that collaborate to provide a functionality to the mobile device such as a calculator program, a web browser, a calendar program, or other. These applications may be revised from time to time by fixing bugs, adding features, improving performance, and/or other changes. When changes are made, the applications may be distributed as new versions. Applications may exist in more than one version at a given location.